Into the Wild
Into the Wild is the first book of six Warriors books in the Original Series. The cat on the cover is FirepawRevealed on warriorcats.com - Firestar's fact sheet has the same picture as the book cover. The Bookjacket The Blurb :Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... :For generations, four Clans of wild cats have shared the forest according to the laws laid down by their warrior ancestors. But the ThunderClan cats are in grave danger, and the sinister ShadowClan grows stronger every day. Noble warriors are dying - and some deaths are more mysterious than others. :In the midst of this turmoil appears an ordinary house cat named Rusty... who may turn out to be the bravest warrior of them all. The Praise :"The author has created an intriguing world with an intricate structure and mythology, and an engaging young hero. The supporting cast of players is large and a little confusing, but there are standouts who give dimension to the tale. The difficult life of a feral cat is described in some detail, and a fair amount of violence is included. The ending is left ambiguous-there is definitely more to come. This is not as elegantly written as Brian Jacques's "Redwall" series (Philomel), but it's another option for fans of animal adventure / fantasy stories." :::::::::::-Mara Alpert, School Library Journal :"In this first spine-tingling episode in the planned Warriors series, Firepaw learns the ways of the wild life, facing many dangers and treachery both within and without his new clan. Intelligence notwithstanding, the cat characters are true to their feline nature, making this sure to appeal to fans of Clare Bell's long-popular Ratha's Creature (1983) and its sequels and also to followers of Brian Jacques' ongoing Redwall series." :::::::::::-Sally Estes, Booklist :"Action-packed adventure. Certain to please any reader who has ever wondered what dreams of grandeur may haunt the family cat." :::::::::::-''Publishers Weekly'' :"A suspenseful animal adventure that will leave readers eyeing Puss a bit nervously." :::::::::::-''Kirkus Reviews'' Detailed Plot Summary :In the prologue, a group of feral cats named ThunderClan are battling against a rival Clan, RiverClan, by a river for control over a place called Sunningrocks. Redtail, ThunderClan's deputy, soon realizes that ThunderClan is badly outnumbered so they have to retreat. Redtail and the RiverClan deputy, Oakheart, are killed in the battle. Later, Spottedleaf, the medicine cat of ThunderClan, receives a prophecy from StarClan, stating to Bluestar, ThunderClan's leader, that "Fire alone can save our Clan." :The first chapter starts out with a kittypet named Rusty wandering off into the woods after dreaming about hunting in the wild. He is stumbled upon by Graypaw, who is a ThunderClan apprentice, and who tells Rusty about living in a Clan. Unbeknown to the two young cats, two warriors from ThunderClan watch them - Lionheart, Graypaw's mentor, and Bluestar, ThunderClan's leader. After they watch Rusty and Graypaw fight, Bluestar offers Rusty a chance to join their Clan of feral cats and train as an apprentice. Rusty goes home to think it over, and Smudge, his friend, tells him that he shouldn't join, but Rusty wants to. :The next day, he meets Lionheart and another ThunderClan cat, Whitestorm, in the woods, and accepts Bluestar's offer. He then travels to the ThunderClan camp, where most of the cats disagree with a kittypet joining their ranks, and he is forced to fight Longtail in a battle of honor. Rusty wins the fight, and his collar snaps off; this is taken as an omen from StarClan that Rusty belongs in their Clan. He is then renamed Firepaw in the traditional Clan way, and appointed as a Clan apprentice. :Firepaw soon learns that kittypets are thought to be soft and useless by most Clan-born cats, and Firepaw is a cat who has no "warrior blood". Despite being seen as inferior, he is slowly able to adjust to his new life. He grows up fast and trains hard to become a respected member of the Clan, hoping to earn full warrior status. On his first solo hunting assignment, Firepaw finds Yellowfang, a medicine cat who was exiled from ShadowClan, and whom he later becomes friends with after he is left to take care of her as a punishment for disobeying the warrior code. Many cats in ThunderClan distrust Yellowfang both because of her former Clan, and also because of a warning given at a Gathering by Brokenstar, claiming that Yellowfang killed ShadowClan kits. :Firepaw's natural curiosity is aroused when he finds himself becoming suspicious of Tigerclaw, a senior warrior. Ravenpaw, Tigerclaw's apprentice, who witnessed the events at Sunningrocks, tells Firepaw that it was Tigerclaw, not Oakheart, who killed Redtail, most likely so he could become deputy. Tigerclaw suspects that his secret has been discovered and secures his position by making sure that no cats, not even his Clanmates, trust Ravenpaw. To protect his friend, Firepaw takes Ravenpaw to a new home with a loner named Barley, who lives in a barn outside of WindClan territory. When Ravenpaw asks what Firepaw would tell the Clan about him, Firepaw says that he would tell the Clan that he was dead, but later on, he tells Bluestar the truth. :In the midst of this, Spottedleaf is killed by a merciless death blow from Clawface of ShadowClan in an attack in which two ThunderClan kits (Frostfur's) are stolen. Firepaw is devastated, because although she was a medicine cat and therefore unable to take a mate, they both had developed a love for each other. Tigerclaw immediately blames Yellowfang for the disappearance of the kits, because she was taken into the Clan as a ShadowClan prisoner. Yellowfang is also not present when the kits are discovered missing, therefore making Tigerclaw and the rest of the Clan suspicious of her. Bluestar intervenes and says that there is no proof that Yellowfang is at fault and refuses to blame her for it without proof. Tigerclaw also makes an assertion that Ravenpaw helped Yellowfang steal the kits, causing Frostfur to chase Ravenpaw out when he tried to check up on the other kits. :Firepaw is determined to prove Yellowfang innocent of the accusation that she had been stealing kits. He and Graypaw are sent to find the missing kits and rescue them from ShadowClan. With help from Yellowfang - who is found attempting to rescue them herself - and a ThunderClan patrol led by Whitestorm, they drive off the real kit snatcher, Brokenstar, from his position as ShadowClan leader. Brokenstar had intended to train the tiny kits early so he could have more warriors for his Clan, but this is prevented. :After the battle, Firepaw and Graypaw are promoted to warriors, and receive warrior names - Fireheart and Graystripe. Just before his vigil is supposed to start, Fireheart tries to tell Bluestar about Tigerclaw's betrayal, but she silences him with reminding him about his vigil. The story ends as the two new warriors guard the camp until dawn. Publication History *''Into the Wild'' (EN), HarperCollins (hardcover), 21 January 2003 *''Стань диким!'' (RU), OLMA Media Group (unknown binding), 11 November 2003, translated by Veronica MaximovaInformation from ru.wikipedia *''Into the Wild'' (EN), HarperCollins (paperback), 1 January 2004Information from amazon.com *''Into the Wild'' (EN), Collins UK (paperback), 5 April 2004Information from amazon.com *''Na Wolności'' (PL), Amber (paperback), 2004, translated by Agnieszka RóżańskaInformation from lubimyczytac.pl *''Retour à l'état sauvage'' (FR), Pocket Jeunesse (paperback), 17 March 2005, translated by Aude CarlierInformation from Pocket Jeunesse *''Into the Wild'' (EN), HarperCollins Children (paperback), 3 April 2006Information from amazon.com *''Į tyrus'' (LT), Garnelis (unknown binding), 2006, translated by Danguole ŽalytėInformation from garnelis.lt *''Vào Trong Hoang Dã'' (VI), Da Nang (unknown binding), November 2006, translated by Huong LanInformation from vinabook.com *''ファイヤポー、野生にかえる'' (JA), Komine Shoten (hardcover), 22 November 2006, translated by Yukako TakabayashiInformation from Komine Shoten *''Hív a vadon'' (HU) Egmont Pannónia (paperback), 2007, translated by Andrea MártonInformation from libri.hu *''야생 속으로'' (KR), Kyobo (unknown binding) 30 January 2007, translated by Kim Yi SeonInformation from libro.co.kr *''Into the Wild'' (EN), HarperTrophy (paperback), 27 March 2007Information from amazon.com *''Into the Wild'' (EN), HarperCollins (e-book), 4 September 2007Information from amazon.com *''In die Wildnis'' (DE), Verlagsgruppe Beltz (hardcover), September 2008, translated by Klaus WeimannInformation from warriorcats.de *''荒野新生'' (ZH), Morning Star (unknown binding), 1 October 2008, translated by Gao MeiInformation from cn.wikipedia *''In die Wildnis'' (DE), Verlagsgruppe Beltz (audiobook), January 2009, translated by Klaus Weimann, narrated by Ulrike KrumbiegelInformation from beltz.de *''ファイヤポー、野生にかえる'' (JA), Komine Shoten (unknown binding), 20 February 2009, translated by Yukako TakabayashiInformation from Komine Shoten *''呼唤野性'' (ZH), China Children's Publishing (paperback), 1 March 2009, unknown translatorInformation from Xinhua Books *''De wildernis in'' (NL), Fantoom (hardcover), May 2009, translated by Huberte VriesdorpInformation from fantoom.biz *''Villiin luontoon'' (FI), Art House (unknown binding), October 2009, translated by Vesa-Matti PaijaInformation from tietosanoma.fi *''Vahşi Doğa'' (TR), Artemis (unknown binding), 2009, translated by Barbaros BostanInformation from kitapyurdu.com *''V divjino'' (SI), Mettis Bukvarna (unknown binding), 2009, translated by Tamara MaričičInformation from mimovrste.com *''Na Floresta'' (PT), Wmf Martins Fontes Ltda (unknown binding), 2010, translated by Marilena MoraesInformation from planetanews.com See Also *Allegiances *Character List *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Book Cover Gallery References and Citations Category:Books Category:Original Series Category:Into the Wild